Punishment
by Sorrowfulchild
Summary: Aomine is disappointed after he plays Kagami to see where he stands. Aomine tells Kagami he is light is dim and not worthy to be Kuroko's partner, and that Kuroko doesn't belong with such a weak light. What will Kuroko do after Aomine comes to Seirin and states that if Seirin doesn't with against Touou, then Kuroko is to become his shadow again. Angst, rough sex, violence ooc-ness.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys this is a new story of mine I've been meaning to post for a while .it is yaoi/shounen-ai just so you the know. Not all the pairings have been decided yet, but so far its AoKuro and KagaKuro obviously Kuroko is the uke. (Oh and this is not betaed so if it has mistakes chill out.)**

**The plot is as stated in the summary:**

**. Aomine is disappointed after he plays Kagami to see where he stands. Aomine tells Kagami he is light is dim and not worthy to be Kuroko's partner, and that Kuroko doesn't belong with such a weak light. What Kuroko do after Aomine comes to Seirin and states that if Seirin doesn't with against Touou, then Kuroko is to become his shadow again. **

**Dsiclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basket**

_The sound of the buzzer rang throughout the court as silence engulfed the court .No one could think, the game against Touou had not gone as planned. All of Seirin bowed their head in shame and lined up for the end of the game bowing .But not before glancing at their phantom teammate who was trying to look strong in front of him. But all of seirin saw through the façade, Kuroko was holding back tears .And was doing his best to comfort the ever-so-angry Kagami. No one could blame him though, they were all angry. Touou had tripled their score, and in the end had too forfeit over Kuroko Tetsuya._

_Seirin turned their attention towards team Touou and bowed, but not before scowling at Aomine Daiki. The guy was practically oozing pride and glory. He was currently staring down Kuroko as he comforted kagami. As soon as the bow had ended Aomine approached Kuroko who had tried to return to the locker room. _

Aomine POV –

I watched as my Testu tried to escape to the locker room with hi new-former new light. I walked past my teammates as they stared after me questioningly; Satasuki looked at me from afar shaking her head slightly looking disappointed. I didn't get it, was it so wrong to take back what was originally mine?

I owned Tetsu, he was my shadow my LOVER. Not that good-for-nothing Kagami Taiga's, what made Tetsu so crazy about him anyway? He couldn't beat me, so what was his worth .Well it didn't matter anymore, Tetsu was going right back where he belonged .Beside me, never to leave again.

As soon as I reached him, I gripped his arm tight making him turn.

"Where do you think you're going Tetsu?" I ask coldly watching him closely. But what didn't expect was him to be bold enough to say anything.

"Aomine-kun, please let go of me. You are making a scene." Tetsu said quietly. Bowing his Head.

I lifted my head to see stares of many people, I glared at them all. I didn't give a shit that they were watching. I turn my attention to feel my arm being torn off of Tetsu's wrist. I look to see said person only to find Kagami Taiga himself. I smirk the look in the guy's eyes are really amusing .He stands in front of Tetsu now. 'Che' this bastard wants to stand in my way?

"Hey, what do you think you're doing Kagami Taiga?" I ask icily glaring at him as he glares me.

"Just leave him be bastard .You've already won, at least give him the decency to change in peace after all-"

"Kagami-kun, its ok." Aomine-kun please waits for a moment so I can get my things and talk to my –friends." I look at Tetsu as he struggled to even keep straight face.

I give him one last look before turning.

"You have ten minutes Tetsu, before I drag your ass out willingly or not you got it "I practically grounge out.

"Yes thank you Aomine-kun" I hear Tetsu say quietly.

Kuroko POV-

I walk into the locker room quietly although I know everyone sees me.I don't want to talk to anyone , I'm afraid what they have to say .I don't want to leave , but we made a deal. And I don't back out once I promise things. I flinch at my own words, that I promised Kagami-kun.

What would I do, how could I keep my promise now. I just wanted this to be a dream. I had expected to win today to show Aomine-kun that he could be beaten, but instead we had our asses handed to us.

My lips tremble, I just want to cry. It's so pathetic, I feel so pathetic.

"Kuroko-kun."I snap out of my thoughts at the sound of Riko's voice.

"Yes?" I whisper hoarsely.

" Kuroko-kun we'll definitely win you back , so stay strong until then okay?" my head whips towards her my shocked expression clearly doesn't surpise her as she looks at me with determination.

I see all of the basketball team behind her. Their all nodding, despite having some defeat still evident on their faces. Kagami steps forward.

"Oi Kuroko, don't worry we'll get you back no matter what. We won't lose next time, were going to defeat Aomine and win you back." So have some faith in us you idiot."

I stand stock still as I let my bangs cover my eyes. I smile a little before saying quietly.

"I'll uphold you on your promise kagami-kun."With those words said and done. I quickly thank my other teammates for taking care of me, and bow once more before leaving the locker room.

I walk done the hallways and stop once I see Aomine leaning against the wall .His head down and eyes closed, he was clearly waiting for me.

"About time Tetsu I was getting tired of waiting." he smiles at me predatorily .i feel scraed, this is not the Aomine Daiki I knew. This person was dangerous.

I say nothing as he stands up straight before walking over to stand directly in front of me .I wait for him to say something , but he doesn't .Instead he pulls back his left hand and slap my left cheek hard.

I fall to the ground, not expecting the hard hit or the venomous glare.

"Did you really think it was wise to go to a different team without my permission?" I say nothing and lower my head instead. What could I say, if I had said anything thing right now it would result in a much worse punishment that was already coming.

"Well Tetsu, did you? Did you think you could run from me your light and lover?" I flinch at those words, never had I expected for him to say such cruel things.

Now I had to speak, I had to defend myself. Even if it would cause me more pain.

"I-I, because Aomine-kun."Nothing was going right, I couldn't talk.

Hot tears spilled down my cheeks, I didn't know what to do .Aomine changed his previous position so that he was now my height and lifted my chin gently.

"You know I have to punish you right Tetsu? You ran from me, left me. I deserve to be able to punish you, you choose wrong when you choose Seirin over me."I was speechless, what could I say. I had expected Aomine-kun to be angry to want revenge, and did I really have any right to deny him.

I let Aomine pull me up in his arms, I didn't say a word. I just let him do what he wanted; I no longer had the right to deny him. Tear were still streaming down my face .I vaguely recognized the Touou team as they stared at Aomine and I as we got on the bus and sat together . No one said anything; I concluded that they knew of Aomine's deal with Seirin.

I looked out the window for some time, before I began to notice my reflection. I looked horrible my usually static face was marred with a frown. My eyes were rivers. I noticed a slight pink mark on my left cheek as well; I looked away and buried my face in Aomine's side.

I just wanted to sleep, I wanted for this day to end. I felt Aomine put his arms around me, I felt ashamed seeking comfort from him. Especially after he hit and said cruel things to me. I didn't know what to do, so instead I let the darkness take over and lull me into sleep.

**End of chapter 1!**

**So how did you guys like it? Please review and leave me comments they make me very happy! **

**:)**

** -Sorrowful child**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys what's up, I'm not usually a very fast typer. But all these follows and favorites, as well as reviews just made me so happy so I'd thought I'd give a little short chapter. Not very short though. Any who, I just wanted to thank you guys who did all the above. You make me very happy. And also some of you asked me some questions; No Aomine is not always going to be this mean to poor cute Kuro-chin okay. But he is going to be a very jealous man, and about Kagami I'm not sure if he and Kuroko will be together but they will get some ….time together. Just because it makes good rivalry.**

**Ha-ha anyway without further delay, here's a new short chapter for you all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko No Basket**

The bus ride to Aomine's hotel was long. Kuroko thought it was a fairy-ride to hell, just pure hell. Kuroko felt eyes on him constantly. After his short nap, he'd woken up to Aomine contently petting his hair. He'd only looked around him once, just scanning his surroundings. When he saw most of Aomine-kun's teammates staring at them, Kuroko although he wasn't one to get embarrassed

.He didn't really like the spotlight. And being stared at like this was a little much, but Aomine seemed to have noticed his gaze. Because he sent them a look with pure malice. While he was very great full for the help, it made him feel guilty.

Aomine was still protecting him even now. Kuroko looked around him once more, he still felt someone looking at him. And he found said person quite easily, it was Momoi-san. She was giving him an immense look of sorrow. She knew he how hurt he was. He watched her carefully, as she mouthed something to him.

_'I'm sorry Tetsu-kun, I didn't mean for things to end up this way. I'm so sorry.'_

Kuroko shook his head this wasn't her fault, it was his .He had made these decisions and now it was time to own up to them. No matter how hard it was .He looked to Momoi once more before mouthing back at her.

'_It's my fault not yours, you don't have to be sorry Momoi-san. I'll be okay, everything will be okay.'_

Momoi gazed at him; tears were appearing in her eyes. She looked at him before smiling little. He smiled at her back, he had to be strong for just a little longer.

Kuroko's attention was pulled from the pink haired girl as Aomine renewed his grip on his shudder Aomine was getting mad again, because Kuroko was talking no looking at someone else.

He looked at Aomine before; trying to cheer up the dark blue haired boy .Kuroko set his hand on Aomine's before lightly squeezing it. Assuring the boy he wasn't going to go against him. He was determined to behave, until the bus stopped Aomine had to behave too. Their fight could be taken away from his team. From these people who had no idea who they were to each other.

Aomine blinked at him lazily before sighing in content once more. He was obviously pleased that Kuroko was going to be good and obey. Just like he wanted.

Kuroko mentally sighed; it was going to be a long chat after they arrived at the hotel. And he for one was not looking forward to shut his eyes once more letting sleep claim him for a little longer. Because god knew he wasn't going to get any tonight.

**-Time skip-And Aomine time -**

Aomine opened his eyes blinking slowly. The bus had finally stopped, which meant they had arrived at their destination.

He looked to his left side to see Kuroko still sleeping. Tetsu looked cute in his sleep his mouth slightly ajar, his baby blue bangs shadowed his face perfectly. But right now what bothered him most on Tetsu's face was a slight purplish bruise. He himself had given his cute shadow that bruise, while he never wanted to hurt Tetsu he still had to punish him for leaving Aomine all alone.

No matter how much it hurt, he had to teach Tetsu who he belonged to and who he didn't.

"Dai-chan, it's time to get off the bus." A small womanish voice said quietly.

Aomine looked up to Satasuki looking at Tetsu in his arms. He looked back down and sighed, he carefully picked Tetsu up making sure the smaller boy didn't wake up.

He got up from his seat, moving down the aisle with ease .Satasuki had left him alone to get off the bus, good thinking on her part. When he reached the outside of the bus, his captain was waiting Imayoshi was waiting .Aomine scowled he didn't like his captain, the guy was just like Akashi, if not almost exactly like him.

"My, my you went through a lot of trouble for such a small this ay Aomine-kun?"He heard Imayoshi say snidely.

Aomine stopped how his captain dare insult Tetsu. His Tetsu had more worth in basketball than Imayoshi, Imayoshi better not push his luck.

"Tetsu needs to be back where he belongs." He said simply.

Imayoshi raised his eyebrow at Aomine, as if his answer was said nothing though; there was no need right now he just wanted to be alone with Tetsu.

SO he stalked off to the hotel and entered. He headed straight for his room. Kuroko was starting to stir, and become more aware of him surroundings.

Once he entered his room, he set Tetsu down on the bed and watched as Tetsu started to wake up. Once Tetsu had opened his eyes, Aomine made his move.

He pinned Tetsu to the bed, swiftly capturing those sweet luscious lips. He ravaged that sweet mouth with expertise, Tetsu tasted of vanilla and lemons with a hint of honey. He let those lips go, watching with interest as tetsu tried to catch his breath form the unexpected kiss.

"Tetsu are you ready for your punishment? "Aomine heard himself say harshly.

Kuroko visibly tensed, he didn't want tetsu to be afraid. But he had to for now, so Tetsu wouldn't think of leaving again.

Aomine climbed on Kuroko so that he was now fully onto of the smaller boy. He left no ways for escape; Tetsu was to earn his punishment.

He slipped a hand under Kuroko's shirt feeling the soft skin that was hidden beneath it. Kuroko was shaking, Aomine looked at him .Tetsu had tears in his eyes, and was doing his best not to make noises. Aomine looked at him with pity; it was all Tetsu's fault anyway. He was the one who had instigated this, had he not run away this wouldn't have happened.

Aomine was done being gentle, Tetsu needed to remember who he was. In one swift motion he flipped Tetsu on his stomach and pulled down the boys shorts.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to move Testu."He says icily. The threat real

He put his fingers to Kuroko's mouth; he waited for a moment before Tetsu sucked them toughly. He knew he wasn't going to get a lot of gentleness, so he might as well get as much as Aomine was going to allow.

Once he though his fingers were wet enough, he brought them to Kuroko's backside and thrust two inside at once. Kuroko grunted in obvious pain. The bluenette had started to whimper and cry harder. Aomine thrust the fingers harder, right now he didn't care about comfort .He wanted sex, and Kuroko was going to participate.

He removed his fingers and lined himself up at Kuroko's entrance and in one swift motion he entered Kuroko fully. Kuroko cried out in pain, and started to cry harder. Aomine moved back and forth with a heated rush. God he had forgotten how fuckin' good and tight Kuroko was.

He thrusted harder, not giving Kuroko anytime to adjust .He moved with and moved looking for that spot. And he found it with luck, Kuroko gasped in pleasure. He smirked; he had found it Kuroko's special spot.

"DO you want to come Tetsu? All you have to do is ask." he said harshly , picking up his pace even more but still hitting that spot for Kuroko.

He waited for what seemed like hours before Kuroko turned to him. His face dripping with sweat, and masked with pain and discomfort.

"P-please Aominekun, please l-l-let me come. Please."Kuroko said quietly.

I smirked; it was my win Kuroko remembered who he was. I pull my hand to wrap around him. He strokes Kuroko until he comes with a large shudder effectively stopping all his movements.

Aomine comes inside Kuroko, with a shudder as well. Once he's done milking all his seed inside Kuroko he pulls out. He sees he's covered in blood and semen.

Aomine feels a hint of guilt before he pushes it away. This was a punishment for Tetsu not a pleasure trip.

He lies beside Kuroko, who has passed out from exhaustion now. He pulls the small body to him, he's tired. Kuroko and he will start life together again tomorrow, and no one would be able to stop them. They could play basketball, and eat and sleep together just like old times.

Aomine falls asleep with Kuroko in his arms, where he was supposed to be .The covers wrapped around them, as if to protect them from the nights harsh ways.

**Okay and I'll leave it there for now. ~**

**Comments, reviews, Questions anyone?**

** -Sorrowfulchild**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey boys and girls I finally got some time to write, so I decided to update this! Ha-ah, thanks for your reviews, and favorites and follows. I really appreciate them, A LOT. You guys make my day when I get reviews it makes me feel like I've accomplished something! He-he anyway here's another chapter for you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko a Basket.**

**Aomine –**

Aomine blinked into awareness, it was too bright. He moaned as he rolled over, and threw his arm over the long pillow. And then he realized it, he had no long pillow in his hotel bed. He opened his eyes to see a blue mop of hair.

Kuroko was lying next to him, in an obvious state of deep sleep. He didn't blame Tetsu, after the rough night he'd want to see all day too.

He sighed; he had been really rough on Tetsu yesterday. He pulled the covers back and slipped out of bed. But then he stopped, he spotted a large red stain on the bedspread.

Now he really felt like an ass, Tetsu had bleed. And from the looks of the stain he'd made Tetsu bleed a lot.

He'd have to be good for a while now, Tetsu would surely be angry at him. He would have to coach that he and Tetsu wouldn't be at practice for a few days.

With a tear like that, his lover would surely be in excruciating pain. The though just made Aomine sigh again.

Man, he really lost it last night. He'd never lost it around Tetsu ever, it just the guilt grow. He needed a shower, they both needed a shower.

He picked up Tetsu, and then strided over to the bathroom .he set Tetsu on the tile, and then turned on the shower-head.

Luke warm water hit his skin almost immidetly .He went back over to Tetsu and proceeded to clean both he and the smaller boy as gently as he could.

As soon as both of them were clean, he turns the shower head off. He picked Tetsu up again before going back into the room.

He was surprised to find a smaller set of clothing on the bed laid out. Momoi had apparently been here, and had brought clothes for Tetsu. But that wasn't all; she also left him a note again.

_'I hope you're happy, I saw the sheets. I'm disappointed in you Daiki, how could you be so cruel to Tetsu-kun. Tetsu-kun did what he did, so that you would like basketball again. Sometimes you're so thick headed. You better properly apologize to Tetsu-kun or I'll tell Akashi-kun how you hurt Tetsu-kun. '_

_ -Momoi_

Aomine frowned and looked to Tetsu lying on the bed. He now officially felt like the biggest ass in the world. But then again, Tetsu still ran from him and left without so much as a reason.

He scowled at that thought and brushed aside all of the guilt that had nagged at him. Tetsu was his, and he refused to feel any guilt about claiming what was his.

Then without any more thoughts on the matter, he dressed Tetsu and himself. Packed his things up and grabbed both his and Tetsu's stuff and headed downstairs to the bus.

Everyone was already down stairs waiting. He scowled he didn't want to be bothered with such annoying people.

Momoi was the first to greet him, though it was obvious she wasn't too happy to see him.

"Daiki is Tetsu-kun?" She asked questioningly.

"Che, what no good morning?" He asked snidely.

Momoi glared at him, and right now it did scare him .He swore he saw Akashi right then. Momoi could be very scary, when she wanted to be .He sweat dropped before answering her.

"He's still sleeping, will you take the bags to the bus for us. I have to go back and get him." He said boredly, before handing off the bags to the pink haired girl.

"Ok, but remember be gentle with Tetsu-kun. Despite his stotic expressions, this situation really bothers him. Daiki, he doesn't want to be hurt. And he certainly doesn't want to upset you." Momoi chided gently to him.

He froze at her words, he knew she was right. He didn't want to hurt Tetsu though he only wanted Tetsu to be happy. Happy with him though, he just wanted to be with Tetsu.

" ….. I know, but this is just a punishment. Things won't always be like this, I just want Tetsu to realize that he made a bad mistake of not telling me his game plan. He needs to learn that that idiot Kagami Taiga was too weak to even handle Tetsu's abilities. "He said gruffly before walking back to the elevator.

He walked back to the room quietly; when he reached the door he opened it slowly. Tetsu was still asleep on the, he sighed. He really didn't want Tetsu to be awake for right now.

He just wanted him to sleep the whole bus ride to the train station and the whole train ride to his house. Tetsu just had to be asleep for two more hours.

He picked up the blue haired boy once more, and headed downstairs once again. He got to the bus, once he got on he noticed everyone had stopped talking, and were now staring at him and Tetsu.

He glared at them all, he didn't care that they stared. But he really didn't want them to look at Kuroko with such eyes. It pissed him off knowing they were judging his actions and Tetsu's.

But none of that mattered as long as Tetsu was beside him. He walked down the aisle, and went straight for the back seat. He lay full out on the seat. Tetsu was placed between his legs, curled up on his chest breathing slowly and steadily.

Momoi was in the seat in front of him; she turned back and looked down at Tetsu once before turning away.

He growled in annoyance, everyone was such a damn hypocrite. He looked down at Tetsu again, before closing his own eyes for some much wanted rest.

**-Time skip Anomie's house-**

The ride back home had gone faster than Aomine could have hoped for, but Tetsu had yet to awaken. The blue haired boy was passed out on his bed

Now he really started to worry, usually Tetsu slept a lot after they had sex. That wasn't unusual at all, what was unusual was the time.

While he wasn't so good in school, he could still estimate. And right now he estimated Kuroko to have been sleeping for 15 hours.

He was really on edge; he wanted Tetsu to wake up. Just to see if his shadow was okay, had he really pushed Tetsu too hard?

He pulled his phone out of his basketball shorts and called the one person who could help him in this situation.

RING~RING~

"Hello?" a small female voice asked.

"Satsuki, I need your help. It's Tetsu he hasn't woken up yet. I dont know what to do." he said shakily.

He never thought his plan of punishment would take a turn for the worst. He never meant for this to happen.

"….Dai-chan, is his breathing shallow or rough?" Satsuki asked calmly.

He went to stand by the bed once more, and took a spot near Tetsu. He leaned down, and brought his face to Tetsu's. And listed to the calm and even breathes of Kuroko's.

He brought the phone up to his ear again and spoke softly.

"No, his breathes are even is he going to be okay?" he asked.

Satsuki giggled before answering. "Yes, he just replenishing his energy. Don't worry he should wake up soon."

Aomine sighed in relief Tetsu was fine .Looks like nothing was wrong after all. He guessed Tetsu just hadn't had sex in a while, and his body had forgotten the strain.

"Thanks, Satsuki. I'm sorry for bothering you." He said lightly.

"…. Dai-chan don't be too hard on him. He loves you, if you continue to do this you'll end up breaking him." She said sternly.

"….I know, I went a little too far with his punishment." he said sadly.

" Please take care of Tetsu-kun. I'll arrange the transfer papers. And also I'll tell the school you won't be back till Tuesday. I want to give Tetsu-kun a few days to rest." she said halfheartedly.

And without letting Aomine get a word in she hung up.

" What the hell Satsuki the second I start behaving you say such depressing things, and then hang up on me !? " He vented aloud.

He sighed and looked to Tetsu again, looks like he was going to be waiting for a while. He reached for a remote sitting on his nightstand and clicked the power button.

Soon his dark room was illuminated with all sorts of different colors. He changed the channel to sports and settled down next to Tetsu.

**-To Kagami-**

Kagami sat in the dark gazing at the stadium near his apartment. His hands rested near his chin, making him seem intimidating if anyone were around to see him.

The resolve in his eyes were evident. He missed his shadow , his partner Kuroko. And he would do everything in his power to get him back.

But first he had a call to make, since he knew he couldn't get close to Kuroko with Aomine their he had to have someone do it for him.

He dialed the number on his call list and waited for his only hope to pick up.

"Kagamicchi?" Kise Ryouta asked confusedly.

**Cliffhanger ha-ha, sorry this chapter took so long. My week has been super jam-packed. But I finally managed to write it though.**

**So please comment or review or even pm me for questions, I'll do my best to answer them!**

** -Sorrowfulchild**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : hey guys ! Look a new fast update ! Haha , look at me go I'm not usually a fast typer , but when I saw all my reviews I grew so excited ! Thanks guys you make me sooo happy , and thankyou to your favorites and follows. **  
**Everyday I get at least 3 or 4 new people favoring my story . It brings me joy to know you like this story . **  
**And to show my thanks a fast update , please enjoy ! Oh and one last thing ! I'll be able to update more often , my tennis season ends this week on the 28th of September . So look forward to faster updates alright ?! **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basket.**

" So let me get this straight kagamicchi you want me to spy on Aominecchi ...for you and all of Seirin ? " Kise asked confusedly.

" Yes You stupid blonde , I've said this five times . I want to make sure Kuroko is okay ! " kagami yelled furiously .

Kise blinked his confused face slipping into one of the pure serious concern.

" What do you mean Kagami , what happened to Kurokocchi ? " kise demanded .

Kagami flinched , kise had dropped his sufix on his name . kise was clearly angry , Kagami wondered if he should tell Kise what he saw.

Or if he should not say it at all , and find someone else to spy for him. Kagami shook his , Kise might beat it out of him if he didn't say anything.

" I-I saw Aomine hit Kuroko , and Kuroko he ... Didn't even try to defend himself. After that Aomine started to yell at him . Kise I saw for the second time in that day ." he took a slight breathe before he continued.

" I saw Kuroko cry, And something just doesn't sit right when you see something so unnatural as that. " Kagami stumbled out all at once .

Kise on the other hand was seething in anger . Aomine had dared to make Kurokocchi cry. The act itself was enough to send him off the edge .

He had to take a few deep brethes before he could speak .

" I'll do it . But remember this I'm not doing it for you . It's just that I'm not mature enough to let Aominecchi to get away with letting Kurokocchi cry. " kise said icily before hanging up on Kagami.

Kagami blinked , he'd never heard the blonde model so angry before . Not even in their match when they played Seirin , and Kise screamed at them he wouldn't lose. It made him shiver in fear , for a moment he almost pitted Aomine .

But then again it was all his fault in the first place , he was the one who pushed Kuroko away .

Kagami sighed , for now he could only wait and hope Kuroko was okay . He closed eyes and laid on his bed , and waited for sleep to over come him.

-time skip morning Kuroko-

A bright warm sunlight attacked Kuroko's eyes viciously as he blinked into awareness .He turned around and ran straight into a chest larger his own .

He looked up to see none other than Aomine Daiki his proclaimed lover , and "new" light .

But he couldn't help but feel a pang in his chest. Aomine had hurt him, had been so childish when he faced Kagami . He'd acted like Kuroko was property to be owned and played with as he pleased.

He frowned , he wasn't used to such feelings . Even if he had felt them before they were still new to his ampathetic-self.

He sighed as he gazed at Aomine once more to find beautiful dark blue eyes staring at him.

Kuroko blinked at him a few times waiting for Aomine to speak .

-Aomine-

Aomine blinked as he felt something shifting in his arms. Shifting, Tetsu was awake ! He opened his eyes shaking all sleep from them quickly to see Tetsu gazing at his chest .

He appeared to be thinking and was deep in thought . And he noticed it , Tetsu was frowning ; sorrow gleamed in his light blue eyes.

And burned throughout His soul, he made Tetsu sad. Right then Tetsu looked up at him , he waited for a couple of seconds before he decided Tetsu wasn't going to speak.

" Tetsu are you okay ? I-I went a little too far the other day . " he said hesitantly.

In turn Tetsu gazed at him a while before sighing .

" Aomine is always irrational, but yes I will be okay I think. " Kuroko answered him dully.

" Sorry , do you want to eat ? You've been asleep an entire day , you had me worried that I went to far . " he said sheepishly .

Kuroko blinked a few times before looking at him . The blue haired boy nodded slowly and attemped to get up off the bed. Only to stop and cringe in obvious pain .

Now he really felt bad , he had forgotten he'd made Tetsu bleed . If Tetsu reopened his wound now he would have to go the hospital .

" Dont move , your in pain. Today your to stay in bed , I don't want you to strain yourself Tetsu . So just d-don't do anything okay , just stay put ! " he all but shouted at Tetsu .

Watching the smaller boy tense up ,before lieing down on the bed once more. Tetsu curled into a small ball and faced away from him, shoulders shaking indicating he was crying.

Now it was his turn to cringe , he made Tetsu cry again . Right after he'd woken up from his painful punishment . Way to go Daiki , your definitely on Tetsus favorite list now.

He directed his attention to Tetsu again as he sighed ,before gathering him in his arms. Tetsu was sobbing now , making him feel even worse . He had to calm Tetsu or things would just get worse between them.

" Tetsu I'm so sorry , I hurt you . I hurt you love , I'm so sorry . You must hate me now, I don't blame you Tetsu . B-but I just couldn't stand it , the thought of you with someone other than me ."He rushed out trying to comfort his crying love.

" Tetsu I love you , more than anything . I hate hurting you , it was only meant as a small punishment . But then I got so angry , and I lost it . I'm sorry Tetsu , so please stop crying I won't do it again okay ? " He said flustered .

He'd never apologized ro anyone ever before but it seemed to do the trick for Tetsu . Because he admeditly ceased his crying , and turned to look at him.

That look was enough to make Aomine himself cry . He crushed the smaller boy to his chest , and whispered small promises to him . But Kuroko while he was a little still patted his back gently .

" aomine-kun I can't breathe , please let go. " Kuroko's voice chided gently.

"ah sorry Tetsu my bad. " he said sheepishly .

He backed off and sat up on the bed looking down at Tetsu . Tetsu's face was still a little flushed from his tears. It made him look cute , the person who rarely showed emotion .

It made Aomine feel bad , but at the same time it made him empowered . That only he could make Tetsu cry like that , and that only he could make Tetsu smile like that.

" So Tetsu what would you like for breakfast ? " he asked cheerfully.

"A vanilla milkshake . " Tetsu answered bluntly .

" Ehhhhhhh that's not breakfast Tetsu , are you sure your okay ?! " he asked .

" Aomine-kun is thinking to hard , you should know that is not your strong point . " kuroko said bluntly again .

Aomine stared at him before sighing . Oh yeah , for sure Tetsu was okay if he was saying things like that so blunty.

**-end of chapter 4-**

**Haha. I love writing a blunt Kuro-chin it makes him so fun. Hehe anyway that's a wrap for this chapter . Please com met or review my dear readers . While I love your favorites and follows , I also love to hear your thoughts ! ;)**

** -Sorrowfulchild**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : ummmmm hiya guys...so I know this is really late ...but I had finals for my first 12 week term this week and last week so ...yeah sorry I guess . And then this weekend my recently passed away grandmother's and grandfathers anniversary happened , so it was a huge cry festival and I couldn't type without bawling my eyes out ...but I finally got it done so here you are .**

**Thanks for the support and reviews you guys really make my day when I find out that someone follows or favorites me. And when you review you encourage me to do more writings . Thanks so much I couldn't have done it without you guys . Please enjoy this chapter of punishment ! ;)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Kuroko no Basket .**

**Aomine -**

The three days he spent alone with Tetsu were a little weird , after all he spent months without his partner by his side.

But even so he felt like something was missing between the two . They didn't really talk a lot , but for his shadow it was only natural not to talk so much.

Though he wished Tetsu would talk more , it give him some much needed reassurance that he was really okay.

After the little breakdown he witnessed he didnt know anymore , if what he was doing was right.

But then again he had asked him self did it really matter, he had his Tetsu beside him. So did it really matter ?

He sighed again as these stupid thoughts ran a crossed his brain , he really needed to stop putting so much thought into things.

He turned his head towards the sound of the running water and steam flowing out of his bathroom door.

Tetsu was taking a shower , after his second day in bed the poor light haired boy finally found his strength to move properly .

But that wasn't what really surprised him , it was the fact Tetsu had asked if he could take a shower.

It surprised him so much. In the past Tetsu would nonchalantly walk to the bathroom and take a shower .

It really made him feel guilty , even if he didn't show it. He justed brushed it off with ' yeah sure ' in a bored voice.

But he had to other wise Tetsu would make a sad face , a hopelessly defeated expression that would hurt him to his very core.

He never wanted to see Tetsu sad , but he had to have something to tie down his only love. Even if it meant to crush the others hopes completely .

**Kuroko- **

He stood under the shower admiring the hot tingly water droplets that hit his skin. It made him feel better , more relaxed .

Lately he'd been feeling down , but then again could anyone blame him ?

He'd been humiliated , ripped from his partner and team then forcefully beaten down by his "new" former partner . And was then sexually assaulted by him.

And worst of all he cried . He never cried , not even when his parents died when he was young. But when he saw Aomine look at him with such conflicted eyes , he fell apart .

He felt guilty , even though he loved Aomine he felt bad that he left him. But he only did it to find his lover an opponent no another player like himself who was on equal ground.

And he did , he found the ever childish Kagami . His new light , his friend and partner. Who knew Kuroko was gay , and Aomine's former lover.

And he understood and was still his friend ... But he had also confessed to have been crushing on him.

While he was flattered by such affection , he didn't know how exactly to respond. So he simply told him, he'd have to think on it .

That he wasn't sure if he could be in another relationship with him at all.

He sighed once again , life was getting to be such a hassle . He turned the knob of the shower head off , and stepped out of the shower silently.

He grabbed the towel and patted himself dry , then gently wrapped it around his slender waist . He opened the bathroom door and stepped out .

Almost immediately Aomine looked towards him and watched him silently . He didn't even have to say anything to know know what was going through his Mind.

Aomine looked towards his dresser , and so did he . Their was a pair of his clothes sitting on top of it . No doubt Momoi had been here when he was in the shower.

He walked to the dresser and almost immediately tried to run back to the bathroom . But he bumped into Aomine . He looked up at him and right away knew what he wanted.

Aomine backed up and sat on the bed . He grabbed his clothes set them on the bed kneeled on the ground in front of Aomine naked.

He waited to be spoken too , knowing far too well if he angered the person in front of him it could end up bad.

He felt firm but gentle hand grab his chin and tilt his head up. Midnight blue eyes gazed intensely into his own aqua eyes .

" Tetsu you know what to do. " Aomine said softly.

He blinked , trying to look indifferent . Trying to pull on his mask , but was having trouble. But still managed to pull it off , and nodded somewhat solemnly .

He lowered his and grabbed the zipper of Aomine's pants and pulled it down . Then hastily unbuttoned the top , and let Aomine's already growing bulge release itself somewhat.

But not long after that he released the leaking erection from it's confines and licked the tip with expertise . He heard Aomine groan in pleassure .

And soon after another couple of licks , a large hand grabbed his head roughly and pushed it down on the appendage .

He gagged a bit before getting the hint to continue . He licked and sucked hollowing out his cheeks . Groans and moans exploded all over the room .

Now he could feel himself growing hard at all that was taking place around him. But he had finish off Aomine first before he took care of his own needs.

He went faster bobbing his head and sucking even more making sure to hit all sensitive spots for Aomine.

Once the hand on his head gripped his light blue locks tight he knew what was about to occur. So closed his eyes , and bobbed and sucked a few more times before a hot liquid could be felt pouring down his throat.

He did his best to sallow all that was given to him. Once he opened his mouth , and wet pop could be heard . He panted lightly as he tried to catch his breath.

The hand on his head suddenly yanked his face upward. He groan the harsh contact . He looked into Aomine's eyes as they lustily stared straight at him.

Then the gaze moved downward till He knew what Aomine was staring at. He blushed , his now obvious erection getting even more excited.

" Tetsu your so naughty , you really got this excited giving me a blow job ? " he said snidely.

He blushed if possible even more at the harsh words spoken to him. He tried to tear his gaze from him , but the grip on his chin was tight .

Then it suddenly let go, and he was roughly pulled to his feet . And then his legs were spread apart , and a knee roughly and suggestively rubbed between his legs making him groan and moan at the contact.

He was beginning to become a mess , he could feel himself coming to a climax . But then that lovely helper of a leg stopped . He looked through half lidded eyes at Aomine , silently begging for completion .

But Aomine looked at him and silently told him if he wanted completion then he would half to do it himself .

And so he began his task on shaky legs. Climbing onto his larger lover , and hovering over his midsection . Slowly , ever so slowly he lowered himself onto the now once again alive .

He cried out at the intrusion inside of him . But once fully seated he slowly built a pace and then when he found his special spot and saw stars he increased it.

He was soon bouncing as fast as he could and then released his load all over himself, and then clenched around Aomine giving him his own way of realease.

He fell forward , Aomine still inside of him . He panted trying to catch his breath. Aomine was kissing his skin in a variety of places.

He closed his eyes , and rested on top of him . Sleep was trying to take over once again , and he was welcoming it with open arms . But he couldn't help but feel it was just like old times.

Every time he had sex with Aomine and then later took a shower , he came outside only to ambushed with another round of sex. Yes , today did feel like old times . And he loved this moment right now .

It was special moment when Aomine showered him with kisses and sweet words , and he too had something to offer . A small smile reserved only for Aomine .

And in this moment they both savored it , it was because they both saw something no one else could.

**Okay and that's a wrap for this chapter .I hope you enjoyed it , and once again sorry for the delay . But starting this week I'll be up too regular weekly updates ! **

**Anyway please comment & review or else I might just stop right here ...**

** -Sorrowfulchild**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : hiya guys lately I've had a super hard year , school is killing me with reports, finals , the whole shebang . And then on top of that my computer and laptop on the same day I tried to upload a new chapter decided to crash. See it went a little like this-"hey mr. Hard drive I'm going to eat through you today and delete all of your documents you have ad destroy everything else as well . Mwhahahaha ! "**

**Hehe arn't I so cute ... You've no idea how f*cking pissed I was . But I'm doing my best to recover what I can of the chapters I wrote and papers for school , on my free time . It will take time to update so please be patient with me .**

**But enough of that , thank you dears readers for the wonderful reviews and favorites and follows that I continuously get ! They've given me courage to continue writing throughout this stressful year . And for that I thankyou ! **

**Anyway now on with the chapter , al though it might be a little short please bear with it for now until I get a new laptop . **

**Disclaimer : I don't own kuroko no basket.**

**-( kuroko )-**

The days between Aomine and Kuroko went by in a flash . And then came the day they both dreaded, going to Tōō academy .

Kuroko was worried at first but he worried about how possessive he would be over him.

It was an absolute nightmare in Teiko , except for when Akashi intervened . And even then that was a nightmare.

He sighed he absolutely was dreading this transfer , and the basketball team transfer as well.

Kuroko looked to Aomine beside him silently . He wasn't the only one worried , Aomine's posture was tense .

His rugged frame looked as if he was ready to strike should something happen.

He sighed once more before looking out of the train as they passed by in the tunnel.

When they got to school , Aomine went everywhere with him . Never leaving his side , and glaring down any who approached them .

They met up with Momoi earlier , and a small timid boy named Sakurai . Also a player on the basketball team, while Aomine seemed to not mind the boy around him he still appeared irritated by his presence.

It turned out both he Aomine and the boy Sakurai had class together . While it didn't bother him , it still made him nervous to know Aomine could watch him in class .

But just like Seirin , he ended up passing out in the middle of the lesson . Although he never got caught be of his wonder skill misdirection .

When the bell rang however he snapped out of his light sleep, and turned to Aomine who stood infront of his desk waiting .

When they reached the rooftop Aomine told him to sit between his legs as they ate quietly .

For many it may have seemed akward , but to them it was normal. They didn't need words , to know what the othe was thinking.

Once they finished there lunch , Aomine pulled him down to lay with him . He , not wanting to anger the other did as he was ' instructed' and layed down.

They layed down for thrifty minutes before returning back to class , much to the reluctance of Aomine . Who claimed skipping isn't so bad .

But he being a good student said he at least need to complete the first day .

He truly wished to be in class . But soon it was time for school to be done with and for basketball to take over.

Normally he wouldn't have it any other way , but this was no longer Seirin his home .

No this was Tōō , a place he was unfamiliar with . A territory in which he was forcefully brought to .

Momoi met them after class and Sakurai went ahead bowing politely before leaving.

They walked down the long halls , and to the separated space that connected to the gym.

But once they reached the doors , the sweet sounds a dribbling , whitsles , drills, all the tthings a basketball fanatic could want suddenly made him feel ill.

He moved behind both Aomine and Momoi . Clenching Aomine's shirt , making the other look behind .

He looked back at his ' new light ' and frowned . Showing his obvious discomfort.

**-( Aomine )-**

He honestly didn't know what to think in the moment he saw Tetsu frown a him .

His emotionless , ampathetic Tetsu was hiding behind clenching the back of his shirt like a kid.

Surely if Kise had been here he would have taken pictures . It was certainly a sight to see alright.

But he understood , Tetsu was uncomfortable . He new getting transferred so suddenly and having to play with people he just lost too was very uncomfortable.

They stopped at the door and he turned to Tetsu , giving Momoi the go ahead of us singal.

" Tetsu , come'ere . I'll carry you so , you don't have to walk . " he said gently , trying to give comfort to his smaller partner.

But Tetsu just stared at him , as if he said the most stupid thing he'd ever heard .

" Aomine-kun I am not a child ." Tetsu deadpanned at him.

Now he was getting pissed off , instead of asking he picked Tetsu up.  
One arm under his knees and under his behind the other arm holding his back and waist slightly .

Just as a mother would hold a child . Tetsu looked flabbergasted , knowing he wasn't going to win he wrapped his small arms around his neck .

Soft blue hair tickled underneath his chin . He patted Tetsu's head before facing the door once more .

He gripped the handle and twisted it .

**And that's all I'm writing for now . Haha sorry I know you expected more out of this chapter but , truthful this was just a set up chapter for getting Kuro-chin ready to meet the Tōō team members . **

**But do not fear , I won't have Tetsu-kun so timid next time . In fact he's going to be alright , but I can't say the same Ahomine.**

**Ah and before I forget Kise is going to be in the next chapter as well ...hehe are you excited yet ? }:) because I've already started on what his role is going to be throughout this fic. **

**Well if you start reviewing fast , I might find it in my heart to skip my homework and write a new chapter ...**

**-Sorrowfulchild **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi guys long time no see . I do apologize that , I haven't been writing for a bit but I was on vacation . And I had for a bit lost inspiration in my writings , so my sincerest apologies . I was having a very hard start of my school year . With so many papers and getting terribly I'll and funerals to attend . But I'm back in action and writing again. Although school is about to start up again. **

**But that won't stop me . I'll continue to write this due to my dedication to writing . I love this story that I've created . I love the idea and the plot . It's already all thought out I just needs to be typed . Also while on winter break I went through all the reviews I got for all my story's that I needed to respond to express my graditude . When I came across one that kinda put me down . **

**Now there will be know pointing of fingers , but allow me to say this . Some of you may or may not approve of how violent this story may seem. Or how it seems no one is around to help poor Kuro-chin , but had you waited till this chapter to come out then you may have seen why. **

**You see many are concerned for Kuroko's health and wellbeing . But they know kuroko , and know his love for Aomine is strong and that he cares to much for other happiness rather than his own . But other people are very aware of that . And so that's why Kise plays a super important role in this story . And you'll see why if you read . **

**And so anyway thanks to all those who have All those who have given me there support and love this is for for you guys . As it is my new years resolution to write more/update more frequently . So be prepared ! And now onto the story ! Enjoy .**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basket.**

-(Kise)-

To say Kise was angry was an understatement . He'd been getting feedback from Momoichii all day ,as well as updates of Kurokochii's health . But it seemed while Aominechii had calmed down and left Kurokochii be , that it was still unforgivable for what he did .

He should have known better than to use Kurokochii's love for him to control Kurokochii . To use his weakness against him , because he as well as everyone else knew Kurokochii felt while though he had betrayed Aominechii that he did it out of love and concern .

And although he took up another light , that Aominechii would always be number one in his heart . And nothing could change that . Not even his forceful acts of rape , and pitiful attempts to seem violent.

Ah , yes he knew Kurokochii knew what Aominechii was doing . But only because the ever so clever momoichii had so silently asked Kurokochii . But even so , it wasn't acceptable .

So in an attempt to punish Aominechii in the worst way possible , rather going to cops .( because he knew Kurokochii would life and say , it was just rough sex bluntly to the cops ) he was going to the best source to punish Aominechii in the harshest way , their fearce Captain Akashichii.

The one person who frightened them all to a large extent. And someone who was also very protective like him ,of their precious Teiko shadow. The teacher of his teacher and also ex-boyfriend , before Aomine to the shadow .

While many would have never thought Akashichii the feared captain of Teiko would never love anyone , it wasn't true . He loved Kurokochii , very much . But while he wasn't entirely any better than Aominechii , at least he would never violate Kurokochii like Aominechii did.

And so he had sent his old captain a text. Asking if he could meet , because of his concern of Kurokochii's health . It only took his captain ten seconds to reply and send him a time and place . Saying that he already knew of Kurokochii's health , and was going to call a meeting .

At this he was surprised , but then again Akashichii had eyes and ears everywhere . So it only made sense that his captain would do something about it , out of concern for his ex-lover.

His thoughts drifted to what the meeting could possibly entail. And how it would end , without a doubt Akashichii would win though . Because for that person winning was a given.

But still the possibilities were endless , with Kurokochii . After all ,the shadow always had a way of winning himself . But for now it was best to just get to the meeting on time . The destination was Maji burger , but from what the message he had been sent .

It seemed that Aominechii and Kurokochii as well as Momoichii would not be attending the meeting. While that may be a good thing , it also concerned him . Because it meant Kurokochii was still out of his sights.

As the train stopped and opened it's doors , he walked out . It was a good thing had on a disguise . Because he was almost late ,and could not afford to piss off his already pissed off captain.

He walked swiftly from the station up the long stair case that lead up to the main streets. And made his way down the blocks , and turns until he reached Maji burger . He walked inside to see the ever tsundre Midorima and ever so childish Murasakibara munching away on snacks.

Normally he would have giggled and bounced in delight to greet them , but this place while it was very public and might catch unwanted people's attention was also not the time for such acts.

So instead he walked to them , and sat down next to Midorima who had only faintly acknowledged his presence with a grunt . Murasakibara had actually said a breif hi Kise-chin before going back to his snacks.

-(every ones pov)-

No one said anything , they just sat there. The air was tense , they knew what they were there for . But it didn't make it any better knowing they were going to help Kurokochii . It just made them sad to know they had to proceed to such measures , against their own teammate to protect another teammate.

And so they waited , for their old captain to come . To give them orders as to what they were going to do .

**And Ill leave it like this for now . So there you have it , and for there person who didn't think that something was right about how no seemed to notice anything . They really did , but I had to set up they story so to speak . This initially is what is the a actually first chapter , as it is the starting point to the actual story. **

**I guess the other four chapters are what you could call a prequel to the actuall story . So I'm sorry if you got the wrong idea , but I hope that explains why I wrote , what I wrote about Kurokochii not fighting back . **  
**Anyway , please comment , review , pm , favorite , follow , & whatever else floats your boat . Bye ~**

**-Sorrowfulchild**


	8. Authors note !

A/N : alrighty guys so I made the decision to as the days I'm going to use to update my stories on ! So be prepared my dears . It's official and for those of you who read my other fics I'll post the schedule here too ,so this is how it will go !

Saturday : writing day

Sunday : writing day

Monday : Escape ( my Natsume Yuujinchou fic featuring yokai Natsume and Matoba ) (yes , it is yaoi )

Tuesday : War zone ! ;) ( my Kuroko no Basket fic , mafia relations , supernatural gifts , etc. )

Wednesday : writing day

Thursday : Punishment ( my other Kuroko no basket story featuring Kuroko and Aomine along with Akashi) & also Darkness inside ( my Psychic detective Yakumo fic )

Friday : writing day

Also I'm thinking of writing a PSYCHO-PASS fanfic , but I not sure If I should wait until I finish some of my other stories or not . Opinions ? And by the way, if you havent seen PSYCHO-PASS i sugest you do , its an awesome anime and manga !  
Anyway so here is the schedule , I'll leave it up here for you have a good day everyone and see you Tuesday !


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: hi guys ! Sorry about this two day late update . But since my mother got a new promotion for work and my laptop is the only thing that works properly for her work i had to lend it to anyway guess what time it is for all you fans !? Haha , Yes it time to update PUnishment ! I hope your psyched , because I know I was really happy to be writing this chapter . Well anyway there's not much else to say but to please enjoy this chapter of Punishment , and that I'll see you guys next Thursday with another chapter !

**Disclaimer : I don't own Kuroko no Basket.**

**-Kuroko-**

Aomine carried both he and himself into the large open spaced gym . He picked up his head from the other shoulder as he looked behind him towards all the other players who stopped to stare at them . He kept his blank mask on as he watched all the regulars dismiss the lower brackets to run laps on the track outside.

He also saw Momoi and Sakurai standing side-by-side . He see that they too had their attention on them . He turned back around and looked at Aomine , the latter didn't seem to be affected at all . He continued to look at him for a minute or so longer , until the other looked back at him .seeming to get what he meant , he quietly set him on the ground.

He closed his eyes as he was set on the ground , and released a breathe he'd been unknowingly holding. And then turned to his and Aomine's audience . Quietly he let his eyes roam throughout the regulars of the Tōō basketball club.

" Hello, although we have already met . I am Kuroko Tetsuya , please take care of me . " he stated respectfully. Bowing to his crowd of eager watchers.

" Finally someone with some damn manners. " a voice yelled out .

Kuroko and the rest of the watchers turned to look at Kōsuke Wakamatsu with the centers hands held high up in the air , as if thanking Kami-sama. Everyone else sweat dropped at the sight, expect of course their fierce Captin Imayoshi . Who instead laughed it off with his usual creepy grin.

Kuroko stared at them for a moment , before turning to their Captain to whom he noticed was staring right at him. He blinked , trying to compose himself as he waited for the man to stop assessing him. But his concentration was broken as he felt a hand snake it's way around his waste.

He blinked and looked over his shoulder and up to Aomine , who was glowering at his own Captain with fierce eyes. He knew what was going to happen if he didn't do something to stop it .

**-Kise & the others-**

They had been waiting an extra fort-five minutes for there ex-captain. Each of them starting to grow irritated at the lateness of there ever demanding captain. Each also resorting to some sort of boredom reliever. Kise had resorted to looking through his phone of the pictures he had of his Katsumatsucchi & Kurokocchi practically drooling at how cute they looked .

On the other hand Midorima had resorted too wrapping and rewrapping his hands , constantly muttering how irresponsible he was for not bringing extra finger tape. And as expected of the larger of the two , Murasakibara had ordered more snacks to fill his black hole of an appetite . All three were distracted with their current activities until a cough brought them out of there thoughts. All turned to see Akashi standing there smirking like the devil.

" Ryouta, Shintaro , Autushi . It's been awhile , my apologies for my lateness . The train was running late. But now that I'm here , let us begin this meeting shall we. " Akashi stated.

The rest just nodded , they knew what was to come . But the question was how it would be layed out .They knew how Akashi felt about the Bluenette . And just how far said person would go to protect the other , even if getting back at the person who hurt him was his other lover.

Akashi joined them , sitting beside Kise . Order a small meal , and drink before starting the meeting. They sat with an uncomfortable silence all round them , by now it was late and almost everyone had cleared out of the vicinity . Leaving only them , and a few other tables. As soon as Akashi got his food , he then coughed again effectively gaining the others attention again.

**-Akashi-**

" I believe you all know why were here. " He asked .

Met only with silence , that told him enough . Satsuki had informed them all , telling each of them his Tetsyua's situation. It was something he was sure none of them had approved of . What Daiki had Done was a violation to all of there code . It was a violation , to Akashi and Kuroko himself.

And it simply was just not going to fly with him. Akashi loved his followers , very much so . But even if he did , he loved Kuroko much more . And Daiki had crossed the line when he trampled all over Kuroko , and beat him. And that itself was room for a death sentence.

" It seems that Daiki had decided that Tetsuya needed to be returned to him, by force that is. While normally I may have agreed to some standards , such as stealing him to one of us from his clueless school . I do no condone to what Daiki has done. So therefore , starting now when we all are up for the running against Tōō , you are to make a wager to get Tetsuya back. " he stated sternly a warning clear in his even tone.

All nodded , fear clear in there faces . It was refreshing to see his subordinates again. They truly were his favorites. But this wasn't the time , it was time to help Tetsuya .

" I have already called your captains and told them the situation . they understand , and are going to help . Satsuki is also going to give daily updates , to inform us all of Tetsuya's daily health and mental appearal. " he stated.

Once again they all nodded , understanding the situation at hand . It was made clear that the mission was to help Tetsuya at all costs . And after each failure , the other team had to be more prepared than the rest. No one was to come back empty handed without some helpful information. Failure on there part was not an option.

" Well then , I hope your all ready . Because I would like to start right away . There isn't a moment to spare . I want Tetsuya to unharmed by the next time we meet , beat some sense into Daiki if needed . But I want My Tetsuya back tell him that . " he said before standing up and leaving the others as they all too stood up and started to go there separate ways.

**And I'll stop it their for now .**  
**Next time expect a chapter full of the Tōō team , and Aomine and Kuroko . Because next time it's all about partnership . The regulars vs. Light and shadow . I hope your ready ! ;)**  
**Please remember to review and do whatever it is you do ! **

**-Sorrowfulchild**


	10. Author's note !

**A/N: Hey guys quick authors note for you. Unfortunately, I have to take a short break on writing due to my work and school hours, not to mention my training hours with my trainer for tennis and soccer. It a lot of time on me. And right now I'm about to drop dead out of exhaustion. So I'm going to take a short break, in order to let my training hours with my trainer pass. **

**And until my work hours start slowing down. But rest assured I'm going to be back and at it on February 23****rd****. I promise and also as a treat I'm going to try and post 3 new chapters for all my stories on that day ! So please be a little patient, I'm very overwhelmed right now and need to concentrate on certain things.**

**-Sorrowfulchild**


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N:Hey guys, sorry for the late update .I've been very busy with school, but now that it's out I'll surely be writing more and more now that I have more time. And well get back to updating weekly. So please forgive me for my absence with this long chapter, kay? :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket.**

**-Kuroko-**

Kuroko was nervous, he didn't know whether to interfere or to stay out of it and watch. Aomine was by no means a calm person in the face of the A challenge.

And he was by no means capable of taking Aomine down single handedly. He looked around and spotted for something to change the ever growing tense atmosphere.

He soon felt someone staring at him and looked to where he felt it coming from. It was Momoi silently asking him to do something and fast. He thought for a moment and then a thought occurred to him.

He looked to Momoi again and mouthed only a single word to her, " ball ". Her face light up at the word from what he could see and she hurriedly ran off to get him a ball.

He didn't have to wait long as she ran the ball back to him, Aomine and Captain Imayoshi still locked in a staring contest. He sighed they were both far from acknowledging that there were others in the room with them.  
He turned to the other Tōō players .

" Ano, would you mind stepping back a bit. I tend to swing at Aomine-kun albeit harsh and I don't wish to injure you. " he said politely.

The others blinked at him stupidly before taking two large steps back, letting him walk to the places they were only moments before. He looked to Imayoshi and then too Amoine before sighing, he guessed there was no other way other than to cause a scene.

He lifted he arm back, twisted his and with a sound of air cutting behind him he passed the ball harshly at Aomine who woke from his staring contest to bearly catch the ball one handed.

Imayoshi had snapped his head towards him blinking with something akin to amusement and astonishment. But he payed no mind to that face or any others around him, Aomine was who concerned him at the moment. And said boy was staring him down, look full of confusion and slight anger.

At that he almost didn't know whether to sweat drop or shake his head at the others reaction. He just looked at the other silently asking him to stop his anger towards others, that they were here only for a short while and to suck it up in the meantime.

Aomine understood as he always had understood him, and nodded though somewhat agitatedly. He too nodded and then made his way to Aomine in order to calm him.

The stood side-by-side for a bit, silence peacefully settling between them comfortably. They knew others were staring, but neither cared. Right then in that moment it was only the two of them, silently reassuring one another that everything was their peace was interrupted at the voice of Imayoshi.

" Alright, now Kuroko-kun I know you were a regular at Seirin high school. But here you still have to try out, I know you'll need a partner soooo. How about we have-" Imayoshi started out.

" I'll be his partner, no one else with play with Tetsu but me. Got it? " Aomine ground out hastily, grabbing his arm and pulling him down to the end of the court.

He looked back at the others bowing an apology for both he and Aomine. Imayoshi seemed to have understood and waved it off before telling Sakurai and Wakamatsu to get their asses on the court and play them.

And they did play, for a short while at least. He showed off his phantom abilities and Aomine his usual roughness. It seemed that all of the Tōō basketball team was impressed. All levels were watching their short scrimmage as they the regulars played against each other. they had taken short intervals, to which both he Aomine had done doing separate things. He drinking water and switching arm bands, and Aomine going through his phone.

But it seemed that after their third timeout Aomine had begun to get it in a foul mood. and had gone on a rampage, telling him to go into a serious mode. Because Aomine wanted to crush his teammates, because he was tired of messing around.

But eventually Aomine had gotten tired of dominating, and had yelled to Imayoshi that they were heading home. Momoi had of course reprimanded Aomine and had apologized to him for Aomine's selfishness. At this he was surprised to hear no retort from Aomine, who had been silent after the small comment.

He felt that perhaps Aomine had felt bad about being selfish. That was enough though to soften him up,he gripped Aomines arm and bowed at the Tōō team before asking for permission to leave early. When he was granted such permission he let aomine lead him out as they made their way to Aomine's apartment.

It was a quiet trip back, neither of them was really willing to talk. For him it was normal, he was never much of a talker. But Aomine was a talker, so it was a bit weird not to hear him make some comment. So instead he waited as Aomine and his silence consumed them.

And when nothing was said on the train ride home he knew something was wrong. Something had bothered him so much, that it had stricken him into silence. Something that Kuroko hadn't seen in a long time. Something he hadn't seen since their time in Tēiko.

And he had a hunch that once they arrived at the apartment he wasn't going to like it. If Aomine was this tense and quiet, it meant that he was going to blow up very soon. And as much as he loved Aomine, he didn't want to be near him when his fits of rage got to big for him to handle.

So he waited silently, until they got off the train and walked to the apartment they lived in together. He looked out to the streets as they walked , hand-in-hand. From what he could remember from what he had remembered when they walked to school they were about two minutes from the apartment.

But that didn't stop him from looking out on the streets filled with bright lights and people. Once they got to the apartment complex he closed his eyes still walking with Aomine waiting for him to say something. But nothing came out of the taller boys mouth. Instead Aomine's hand tightened considerably, causing him to wince and open his eyes.

He looked up at Aomine and say the visibly tense eyes filled with confusion and distaste. He followed said boys face, and was shocked at what he found. He didn't know what to think. So instead he did the only thing possible for him at the moment; he whispered one name.

" Akashi-kun? "

**And I'll leave it like that, simply because I love to give you guys cliffhangers and too hear your speculations as to what happen next chapter. Hahaha, so for now please review and pm me if you'd like, etc. **

**-Sorrowfulchild **


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N: hey guys nothing really to say but thanks to all you who reviewed, I appreciate it! And to show my gratitude here's another chapter of Punishment! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't Kuroko no Basket.**

**Aomine -**

Nobody moved, the silence and tense air constricted each of there movements. Two boys glared at each other heatedly while the smallest of them stood firmly, too shocked to do anything.

When neither could take the silence anymore, they shifted feet. Aomine headed to the door, slipping his hand into his pocket pulling out a set of keys.

He plugged the right one into his apartment lock and swung the door open. He stepped to the side and let Akashi slip in, and then stepped to Tetsu and grabbed his shadows hand ignoring the shock written in his eyes.

He quickly pulled him in the apartment, shutting the door behind them. He then turned to the red head sitting on the couch, silently watching his lover. At this his blood boiled, Tetsu was his shadow. He was the one to find him, illuminate him for others too see.

Akashi may have discovered his talent, but he was the one to utilize it. But that wasn't the point right now, he wanted to know what the red head was doing here.

"Oi, Akashi. What are doing here, showing up so suddenly?!" he demanded angrily as he pulled both himself and Tetsu to the couch opposite of their former captain.

"...You have gone too far Daiki, I did not like Tetsuya's school choice either, but you have taken it too far. Return Tetsuya to me and I will be lenient with you for your insolence." Akashi stated calmly.

That was the last straw for him, Akashi thought he could always have everything. It was too damn irritating for him, he couldn't take it. Tetsu belonged to him.

Not to Bakagami, or Seirin, not even to Akashi. The red-head had his chance, Tetsu had decided his own place long ago. Next to the one who could love and help him the most, him Aomine Daiki.

"There is no way in hell I'll hand Tetsu over to you. Back off he's mine!" he shouted heatedly throwing an arm over Tetsu pulling him into his chest protectively.

Akashi on the other hand had just sighed, as if he had expected this. The bastard, always claiming his eyes saw through everything.

"You act as if he were an object. Have you even asked him how he has felt. I've seen what you've done to his spirit at the Seirin vs. Tōō match. My underlings tapped it for me, I must say that was quite a beat down even for you." the other said disgustedly.

At this he grimaced, he knew he overreacted that night. Went too far, and even hurt Tetsu horribly. But even so, his pride had told him it was for the bluenette's own good.

"Shut up, what do you know? You would have done the same thing. You love Tetsu just as much as I do. But even you would beat him down in order to bring him to your side. I just showed Tetsu that his choices were wrong." he spat.

"...I agree that up to some point I would have taken Tetsuya back at some point, but not until after he accomplished his goal. You on the other hand have completely disregarded his feelings, and have continued to do so. That is not something I can overlook. Hand over Tetsuya, or face your consequences Daiki, this is no longer a negotiation." the other stated firmly his eyes steely.

He glared straightforward, his gaze never backing down as he for the first time defied his captain. "Never." he stated his voice cold. He got up off the couch, pulling Kuroko up with him. He watched cautiously as Akashi made his way off the couch across him elegantly.

"Hmmm, how expected...it seems it won't happen tonight. Fine, well then Daiki shall we make a deal?" At this he raised an eyebrow Akashi and deals didn't go well together. They always ended badly.

"...What is it?" he asked hesitantly.

"If Kagami Taiga wins against you in the next Tōō vs. Seirin match you must give Tetsuya back. And he will make the decision of where he goes. You went against my orders when you took Tetsuya anyway. We were supposed to defeat each other on different teams, one person per team. I let Satsuki go with you because of your past, but taking Tetsuya without consent. This will decide everything." the red head stated indifferently.

This shocked him. Give up his Tetsu , too some unnamed team? Absolutely not, he'd win hands down. He was better than that Kagami Taiga. He won last time, and they had Tetsu's help. Without him, they were just some useless team. So there was no harm in accepting the challenge right?  
He looked to Akashi, confidence filling him up.

"Fine, it's not as if they'll win anyway. The only one who can win against me, is me!" he stated confidently.

But at that time once he stated that one sentence that had become somewhat of phrase was the flinch that kuroko let out of his shocked frozen form.

**And I'll end it with that. For now, sorry guys for the lateness of this chapter, I've recently just gotten back from vacation, and work. And hadn't really had time to write in-between. But now I'm back. :) **

**So please review this chapter, and tell me what you think! Oh and if I get up too fifteen reviews, I'll put up a poll since so many of you want me to decide who kuroko should ultimately be with! So how bout it? Would you guys like the final say ?**

**-Sorrowfulchild **


End file.
